inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AdventureWriter28/Chrono Stone Opening 2 Ideas
Anyways..... I replayed the song..... 100 times and still counting XD The Chrono Stone opening 1 song, well.... I've replayed that now probably around 500 times and still counting too XD Still I'd prefer opening 1 from opening 2, still opening 2 was SO GOOD!!!! (That's why I ended up replaying it 100 times XD And i still continue to listen XD) Well, the it was kinda weird how another new opening showed up XD Well from the opening and from the latest episode we can be sure of the following: *Endou joins Tenmas but will leave soon. *Tsurugi Yuuichi joins Tenmas too, but since the timeline will be fixed, he's going to leave soon too. *SAY GOODBYE TO Tenmas. *Since they're gonna bring back Raimon, it's obvious that Raimon will be handling it now, which makes Tenmas dissolved. *RAIMON IS BACK!!!! With umm............. 16 players...... plus 1?!!!! 17 players?!!!! O_O *Okay..... start saying goodbye to Kidou since he's gonna be replaced by Gouenji (Don't worry Kidou, if there's a season/series were all old players play in the Pro League, I'll be fainting...... XD Well.... I'll be fainting more for Gouenji XD If he reverts back to his Ishido haircut) *Well.... we now know that girl/boy is a captain too, cause if we all look closely, he/she has a captain band. *And.... that we practically have another character that we need to guess on what his identity is (I'm pretty sure the one next to the chairman of El Dorado is a boy) *Tenma and Fey..... ARE STALKERS XD And everyone else who wants to help fixing the timeline will become stalkers XD *Aggressive Beat looks a lot better than Soyokaze Step LOL XD QUESTIONS V1: *The man next to Toudou.... just who is he (apart from that we can be sure that he's a captain of another team) **HE'S...... RELATED TO TSURUGI?!!!! (LOOK AT THE HAIRSTLYE!!!!! LOL XD) **Pffft...... this time, maybe this is the guy related to that chairman guy XD **LOL XD A LOVE TRIANGLE BETWEEN THAT UNKNOWN GUY, ALPHA AND THE GIRL CAPTAIN!!! XD **Not really interested in this character :P **Still...... Just who could he possibly be? **Well.... there's a slight possibility of him being....... Alpha's brother....? **Wait.... what if the three of them are siblings?! Question V2: *What is Gouenji doing in the ending of the opening song? (LOL XD HE REPLACED KIDOU?!!!! XD Wait.... he kept that hairstyle...?!!!! NO!!!!) I loved his Ishido haircut more! **LOL XD, he probably could be the new "Coach helper/advisor" XD Question V3: *WHAT IS FEY RUNE'S PAST?!!!!! **In the opening we can see him being a bit dramatically sad.... **Now that we think about it...... WHAT IS HIS PAST?!!!! **LOL, why does he love soccer? **Why is he working alone? **IS HIS TEAM KILLED BY EL DORADO?!!! **Worser.... WHAT IF HE's FAMILY IS KILLED BY EL DORADO?!!! **OR..... HE USED TO BE A MEMBER OF EL DORADO?!!!! **....... WHAT IF HE'S NOT HUMAN?!!! WHAT IF HE'S AN ANDROID OR ROBOT?!!!!! **WHAT IF HE'S A BUNNY?!!!! (Nahh..... he's a dinosaur...... LOL XD IM JUST JOKING PEOPLE XD) **Still, the theory of Fey is a 'spy' still continues!!! XD **Anyways..... Fey fan count..... is RISING!!!!! XD QUESTION V4: (This is more of a joke question XD) *A NEW PAIRING?!!! ALPHA X That girl character?!!!! (Naah...... I'm just joking) **Still..... if that girl looky is actually a boy, well.... it's a yaoi pairing now. XD **A LOVE TRIANGLE?!!!!! Between the other boy shadowed character with the girl and Alpha?!!!!! QUESTION V5: *WHICH PART OF THE 2nd SONG DID YOU LIKE?!!!! XD **The part where Fey was all alone was one of the most best part!!! Fey!!!!!! XD **GOUENJI IS BACK NEAR THE ENDING OF THE OPENING SONG XD **The first part of the opening song was nice, Aggressive Beat is really a good hissatsu XD **The part where El Dorado appeared was really good too!!! (Is Alpha being an EMO?! XD Hey, that girl looking antagonist..... I really feel a new pairing for fans XD) **Still..... the best part of the song.... was the lyrics used when it was Fey's lonely moment, and also.... I'M IN LOVE WITH FEY!!!! CUTE!!!! XD You're not alone Fey!!! XD --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 09:07, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts